Inuyasha Kareoke
by The Silent Wind
Summary: The gang sing Kareoke, and may reveal some feelings. Rated for some language. Rating may go up.
1. Inuyasha Goes First

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use.

Inuyasha Kareoke

Inuyasha goes "First"

A/N: I changed the gender of this song for the chapter. The song is "First" by Lindsay Lohan

Kagome led them to the well. "Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked. "We are going to my time and taking Sango, Miroku and Shippou with us." So kagome held Shippou and held Sango's and Miroku's hand, and Inuyasha grabbed theirs also They jumped down and made it to Kagome's time. They jumped out and went into Kagome's house. "Inuyasha go help Miroku get dressed. I'll help Shippou and Sango." Kagome said. So Inuyasha got some clothes from Kagome's room and dragged Miroku into the bathroom. After a few tries, they got it right. They went out to find the girls and Shippou. Right before they could leave, they heard a clatter in the kitchen. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's face turned to anger, "What is that wolf doing here?" he asked. Kouga popped into the room, wearing clothes. "Oh, i invited him earlier today. If you get into a fight Inuyasha, you know what i'll do and this is not like the feudal era. The ground is really hard." Kagome said.  
"So what are we doing here then"  
"We are going to sing Kareoke. It's where you pick out a song and sing it. My friend runs a place down the street and he said we could have it for the day. So we'll be the only ones there." Everyone walked out and Kagome led the way. It took about 10 minutes to get there and when they did, they were amazed at what they saw. There was a bar, about 15 tables and a stage. Kagome spoke up, "Okay, i have all our names in my pocket. I'm going to pull out a name and whoever it is, will go up there and sing. So it will be..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out "Inuyasha." Inuyasdha groaned as he went up on stage and he went through some songs til he found one he liked. He pressed play and sang:

_Is that someone you used to date  
Why's he hanging around here, what's his story  
Doesn't he know that its too late  
That the party is over and the car is for me_

_Why dont u tell him what's been going on  
Cause he seems to be dreaming instead of just leaving  
If you don't have the heart to fill her in  
Then just step aside and let me lay it on the line_

_Cause your mine  
And tonight you don't revolve around him  
Your mine  
And this time I'm gonna scream a little louder_

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other guy in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cuz when I see you something inside me burns  
Andthen I realize I wanna come first I wanna come first _

_You look at me and I just die  
Its like heaven arriving in my mind  
And I cant believe all this jealousy  
I used to be a guy who could let a girl breathe _

_But your mine  
And tonight you revolve around me  
Your mine  
And this time I'm gonna get a little louder _

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other guy in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cause when I see you something inside me burns  
Andthen I realize I wanna come first I wanna come first_

_Don't wanna be like every guy who's tried to get you  
I wanna be the one who's never sorry that he met you  
I wanna come first  
I wanna come first  
Hey_

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other guy in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cause when I see you something inside me burns  
Andthen I realize I wanna come first _

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other guy in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cause when I see you something inside me burns  
ASndthen I realize I wanna come first _

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other guy in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
Cause when I see you something inside me burns  
Andthen I realize I wanna come first_

Everyone was staring in shock. They didn't know Inuyasha could sing that good. Well except Kouga. He knew that song was about Inuyasha wanting Kagome to leave him. Kagome reached into her pocket and took out another name. "Its..."

A/N"Okay, now you choose who it is. The majority wins. So get those votes in. Til next time.


	2. Miroku's Alright

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of these songs. 

A/N: Okay chapter 2. You guys chose Miroku. I already had thissong in mind for him.

Miroku's "Alright"

"Miroku!" Kagome said. Inuyasha left the stage and Miroku walked on. He looked for a song which he liked and he wanted to sing. Finally he found one. "Ah! Perfect." He pressed play and he went up to the mike and sang:

_It's alright, it's alright_

_Well I don't even know your name  
But I've been watchin' all the same  
I hear your voice, I guess you're home from work again  
I was the guy across the hall  
I smiled at you but that was all  
Then one day we went at it up against the wall_

_It's some dirty habit, we can't wait to grab it  
We both gotta have it, just give me a sign_

_I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright_

_I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright_

_You're gettin' off, yeah I can tell  
If walls could talk, they'd probably yell  
Don't know your name, but I should know your body well  
Temptation's only steps away  
A game of this we like to play  
Your light is on, you're tellin' me that it's ok_

_It's some drity habit, we can't wait to grab it  
We both gotta have it, just give me a sign_

_I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright_

_I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright_

_Come up, come in, I wanna see ya baby  
Cause we know how to do it  
Come up, come in, I wanna see ya baby  
Cause we know how to do it_

_I saw you in the hall today  
Nothin left to say  
But still I know what's in your head  
I'll see you later on in bed  
I smiled at you but that was all  
Then one day we went at it up against the wall_

_It's some dirty habit, we can't wait to grab it  
We both gotta have it, just give me a sign_

_I'm comin' over tonight  
Come in, it's alright_

_I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright_

_I'm comin' over tonight  
And if you leave on the light  
It means you're sayin' come in, it's alright_

_I'm comin' over tonight  
I'm comin' over tonight  
Come in, it's alright_

The moment he was done Sango went up to him and smacked him across the face. "You pervert." She yelled and went back to her seat. Miroku sighed, "Well you can't blame a guy for trying." Kagome reached into her pocket again and pulled out another name. "The next one is..."

A/N: Who is it? I need at least 5 votes for the next chapter. Also, you can vote for people who have gone already. The song here is "It's Alright" by Nick Lachey. Review!


	3. Kagome Speaks

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use.

Inuyasha Kareoke

Chapter 3:Kagome "Speaks"

"ME!" Kagome screamed. She ran up on stage and picked a song, quickly. She went up to the microphone and sang:

_Everybody's got a point of view  
And the right to their own opinion  
So don't be scared of what I'm gonna do  
When you let me know your intuition_

_Sowhat makes you think  
That I won't get it  
So what makes you think that I won't get your love tonight_

_Speak come on and let it out  
Give it to me you know that I can take it  
Be because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
Come on don't keep me waiting  
I don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what your thinking  
Keep it real, no big deal  
Tell me what your dreaming  
Speak let it out... Breathe_

_It cant be wrong it can only be right  
Just show me what you are feeling  
You'll be surprised that how easy it is  
Just open up its so healing_

_So what makes you think that I won't get it  
So what makes you think that I won't get your love tonight._

_Speak come on and let it out  
Give it to me you know that I can take it  
Be because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
Come on don't keep me waiting  
I don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what your thinking  
Keep it real, no big deal  
Tell me what your dreaming  
Speak let it out... Breathe_

_You gotta let it out  
You gotta let it out  
You gotta let it out_

_Speak come on and let it out  
Give it to me you know that I can take it  
Be because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
Come on don't keep me waiting  
I don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what your thinking  
Keep it real, no big deal  
Tell me what your dreaming  
Speak let it out... Breathe_

_Speak come on and let it out  
Give it to me you know that I can take it  
Be because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
Come on don't keep me waiting  
I don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what your thinking  
Keep it real, no big deal  
Tell me what your dreaming  
Speak let it out... Speak_

Kagome walked offstage and evreyone was clapping really hard. "Thank you, thank you." she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the next name...

A/N: This song is one of my favorites.So pick who you think should go next (remember you can pick someone who has gone already). Review!


	4. Sango's Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use. 

Inuyasha Kareoke  
Chapter 5: Sango's "Over"

"Come on up, Sango," Kagome said, walking back to her seat. Sango got up and picked a song. It wasn't an upbeat song like everyone else did. It was more of a sad song. She went up to the mic and sang:

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts cause it will end _

_And my tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find  
A reason for goodbye_

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that its over  
Cause ifthe world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know_

_I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole _

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find  
A reason for goodbye_

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that its over  
Cause ifthe world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find  
A reason for goodbye_

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that its over  
Causeif the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that its over_

_Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over_

Kagome had some tears running down her eyes. Inuyahs looked at Miroku, "Girls," they said. Kagome wipped her eyes and pulled out another name.

A/N; How was it? Who do you want to be next? Review!


	5. Miroku Shivers

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use. 

Inuyasha Kareoke

Chapter 5: Miroku "Shivers"

"Miroku. You get to go again," Kagome said. Miroku smiled at Sango (whogave a 'I'll kill you look'at the look) and went up on stage. It didn't take him long to find a song and he went up to the mic and sang:

_You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of runaround  
You know it's true_

_You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth  
You look at me I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do_

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin_

_Immobilized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
Not true but I believe 'em anyway_

_So come to bed It's getting late  
There's no more time for us to waste  
Remember how my body tastes  
You feel your heart begin to race _

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin_

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin _

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin_

Miroku finished with everyone having that 'you are so perverted' look on their face.

A/N: Okay so who should go next? I already have songs for these people: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango. What song? You'll have to find out.


	6. Kouga's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use. 

Inuyasha Kareoke

Chapter 6: Kouga's "Love"

"Kouga, Your turn." Kagome said. Kouga walked up on stage and looked at some songs. He picked one and went to the mic. "This one is for my Kagome," he said. You could hear Inuyasha growling 10 feet away.

_I was so high  
I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
She said goodbye too many times before_

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Now you could probably hear Inuyasha growling 1 mile away. "Inuyasha, Sit," Kagome said.

A/N: How'd ya like it?


	7. Shippo Believes In Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use. 

Inuyasha kareoke

Chapter 7: Shippo "believes in magic"

"Shippo, do you wanna go next?" Kagome asked. "Sure," he said, walking up to the stage. He looked through some kid songs and found one. "Inuyasha," Kagome said," Could you please lower the microphone down for him?" Not wanting to bear another "sit", he walked onstage and lowered the mic. Shippo walked up and sang:

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young boys heart  
How the music can free him whenever it starts_

_And it's magic  
If the music is groovy  
It's makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

_I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's just band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_

Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind

_Do you believe in magic?  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
And maybe, if the music the right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow so late at night_

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
All the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

_Do you belive in magic? Yeah._

Believe in the magic in a young boy's soul  
Believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

_Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?_

Kagome stood up and started clapping. Shippo did a couple bows and walked offstage.

A/N: Who next? Review! In case you don't know, this version is the new one from Aly & A.J. (I don't know if any of you know who they are.)


	8. Inuyasha Gets Tangled Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use. 

Inuyasha Kareoke  
Chapter 8:Inuyasha get's "Tangled Up"

"Inuyasha. Do you wanna go again?" Kagome asked. "Sure," he said, getting up and walking onstage. He sighed as he went to pick a song. It took him a while, but he found a song. So he went up to the mic:

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the guy who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cause I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Yeah!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Yeah!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the guy you never get just quite what you see_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Yeah!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Yeah!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

_You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the guy that's sweeping you off your feet_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Yeah!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Yeah!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

Inuyasha just walked offstage and sat down. "Great song," Miroku said. "But if it was me..." 'I don't want to know," Inuyasha laughed.

A/N: Did you like it? This is one of my favorite songs, and i thought it described Inuyasha alot. I have the next chapter ready. But i need someone to go after. Just so you know the next chapter is called: It's "A Whole New World" for Inuyasha and Kagome. Just by the title, i bet you can guess the song.


	9. A Whole New World for Inuyasha & Kagome

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use. 

Inuyasha Kareoke  
Chapter 9: It's "A Whole New World" for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I have an Idea. Inuyasha let's do a duet," Kagome said, happily. Inuyasha groaned, 'I have to go up there again?" "Yes," Kagome said. Inuyasha dragged himself up to the stage, not wanting to do another song for a while. Kagome pointed out a song, and gave Inuyasha another microphone. "Ready?" Kagome asked. "Not really.." but Inuyasha's words were drowned out by the music.

_(Inuyasha)  
Yeah...oh yeah.  
I can show you the world.  
Shining shimmering splendid.  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide.  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming._

_(Kagome)  
A whole new world.  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling.  
Through an endless diamond sky.  
A whole new world._

_(Inuyasha) Don't you dare close your eyes.  
(Kagome) A hundred thousand things to see.  
(Inuyasha) Hold your breath, it gets better._

_(Both) I'm like a shooting star.  
I've come so far._

_(Kagome) I can't go back to where I used to be. ((Inuyasha) A whole new world)  
A whole new world._

_(Inuyasha) With new horizons to pursue.  
(Both) I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
(Inuyasha) Let me share this whole new world with you._

_(Kagome) Oh a whole new world. (Inuyasha)A whole new world)  
A new fantastic point of view._

_(Both) No one to tell us no or where to go_

_(Kagome) or say we're only dreaming. ((Inuyasha) A whole new world)  
Every turn a surprise._

_(Inuyasha) With new horizons to pursue. ((Kagome) Every moment gets better.)_

_(Both) I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
(Kagome) Anywhere.  
(Inuyasha) Oh there's time to spare.  
(Kagome) Let me share,  
(Inuyasha) this whole new world with you._

_(Kagome) With You. A whole new world.  
(Inuyasha) A whole new world.  
(Kagome) That's where we'll be.  
(Inuyasha) Where we will be.  
(Kagome) A thrilling chase.  
(Inuyasha) A wonderous place.  
(Both) For you and...me._

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo clapped, and Kouga just crossed his arms. Kagome bowed and Inuyasha did too, after seeing Kouga.

A/N: How did you like it? Remember to review and vote. This is the new version by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey, just in case you were wondering.


	10. Kouga Gets Caught Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use. 

Inuyasha Kareoke  
Chapter 10:Kouga gets"Caught Up"

"I'll go Kagome," said Kouga, looking at her seductivly. Luckily Inuyasha was talking to Miroku, or he would have been growling like no tomorrow. Kouga got up and went on stage. As soon as he got up there, he went up to the mic and sang:

_I'm the kind of brother  
Who's been doin it my way  
Gettin my way for years  
In my career  
And every lover  
In and out my life  
I've hit, love and left the tears  
Without a care_

_Until I met this girl who turned the tables around  
She caught me by surprise  
I never thought I'd be the one breaking down  
I cant figure it out why_

_I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin it  
Caught up  
I'm losing control  
This girls got a hold on me_

_Now listen  
My momma told me  
Be careful who you do cause karma comes back around  
Same old song  
But I was so sure  
That it wouldn't happen to me  
Cause I know how to put it down  
But I was so wrong_

_This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Her body was so tight  
I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight  
My homies say this girl is crampin my style  
And I can't figure it out but_

_I'm so Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin it  
Caught up  
I'm losing control  
This girls got a hold_

_I'm so Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losing control  
This girls got a hold on me_

_This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style_

_I'm so  
Caught up  
Caught up  
Don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin it  
Caught up  
I'm losing control  
This girls got a hold_

_I'm so  
Caught up  
Im so  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm  
Caught up  
Really feelin it  
Caught up  
I'm losing control  
This girls got a hold on me_

Right about...3...2...1... Inuyasha started growling same as last time. All of a sudden, Kagome wacked him upside the head. "If you don't stop that, I'll say the s-word." Inuyasha stopped and started growling in his mind.

A/N: So how'd ya like it? Review and vote.


	11. Nobody's Home For Sango

Disvlaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use. 

Inuyasha Kareoke  
"Nobody's Home" for Sango

"Sango, wanna go again?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Sango said, getting up and going up to the stage.

On the way up, she said, "Don't even think about it." Miroku had his hand halfway to her butt. She went down the list and picked an interesting song. She went up to the microphone and the music started:

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Open your eyes and look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find  
What you left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place  
Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

Everyone clapped at the end of the song. Sango bowed and went back to her seat.

"I wouldn't" Inuyasha warned Miroku. SLAP!

"I warned you but did you listen? Nope," Inuyasha said with a laugh.

A/N: Hope you like it. Vote and Review.


	12. Shippos Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the song i use. 

Inuyasha Kareoke Chapter 12: Shippo's "Family"

"Can i go next, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Sure you can," Kagome said.

"But i wanted to go next," Inuyasha whined. When shippo walked up to the stage, Inuyasha's temper went up. Way up. When he got up to the stage, he chose a song and started singing:

_Everyone can see us together, as we walk on by  
And we fly like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
All the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love like a family does_

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybodyand sing  
We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybobyand sing_

_Living life is fun, we've just begun to get our share  
Of this worlds delights  
High hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
No we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong oh no this is a family joint_

_We are family  
I got all my sister's with me  
We are family  
Get up everybodyand sing  
We are family  
I got all my sister's with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody andsing_

_Get up everybody_

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
Get up everybody_

We are family  
I got all my sister's with me  
We are family  
Get up everybodyand sing  
We are family  
I got all my sister's with me  
We are family  
Get up everybodyand sing

Kagome clapped and Shippo bowed and walked off the stage. Inuyasha held his hand out to punch Shippo.

"Inuyahsa, SIT," Kagome shouted. Inuyasha hit the ground faster then you can say "Sit."

_"Shippo is so cute,"_ Inuyasha muttered, sarcasticly, _"He is so adorable._ I wish he would.." but his reply was Miroku putting his foot on Inuyasha's head and saying, "Keep talking and Kagome will put you in a 36 foot hole. Your better off just leaving him alone."

Inuyasha's response was just "Feh"

A/N: Hope you like it. Who should go next? Review and vote. Just so you know, this version is theone by Jump5.


	13. It Sucks For Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs i use 

Inuyasha Kareoke  
Chapter 13: "It Sucks" for Kagome

"I'll go next," Kagome said, getting up. On the way up, she was trying to think of a song to choose. When she got up on stage she looked through the songs.

_'Found one'_ she thought. She pressed play and sang:

_It's just a simple kiss and  
No one has to ever know  
What she doesn't know won't hurt her  
As long as I don't let it show  
And we'll keep it just between us  
Bottled up inside  
Just our little secret  
I'll be playing dumb and acting shy_

_Goin crazy for a week  
Your Girlfriend's gonna freak  
Because I know that I'd be freaking too  
Cause that's the thing that girlfriends do_

_It's so frustrating  
You're not the type that I should be dating  
No matter where i go or what I do  
It sucks cause I wanna be with you you you you_

_Found a lame excuse to call you  
Just to hear you on the phone  
Talked a million miles an hour  
Pretending we were all alone  
And if only for a moment  
It felt like you were really mine  
But no one wants a cheater  
Even if the boy is fine_

_Goin crazy for a week  
Your Girlfriend's gonna freak  
Because I know that i'd be freaking too  
Cause that's the thing that girlfriends do_

_It's so frustrating  
You're not the type that I should be dating  
No matter where i go or what I do  
It sucks cause I wanna be with you you you you _

_It's so frustrating  
You're not the type that I should be dating  
No matter where i go or what I do  
It sucks cause I wanna be with you_

_It's so frustrating  
You're not the type that I should be dating  
No matter where i go or what I do  
It sucks cause I wanna be with you you you you you you you you_

Kagome bowed as everyone clapped and she left the stage. Once she sat sown, Sango leaned over and asked, "Who was that about anyway"

Kagome smiled, "A little bit of both Kouga and Inuyasha"

But Inuyasha and Kouga had no clue.

A/N: How was it? Review and Vote! The song in this chapter is "It Sucks" by Skye Sweetnam. It's a really good song.


	14. Inuyasha is Lonely No More

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs I use. 

Inuyasha Kareoke  
Chapter 14: Inuyasha is "Lonely No More"

"Do you want to go again, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Feh. Whatever," he said and walked up to the stage. Kagome knew that would be her answer.

They waited for a minute or two for Inuyasha to pick a song. He finally did and walked up to the mic:

_Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
Words are only words  
Can you show me something else  
Can you swear to me  
That you'll always be this way  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby_

_I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list_

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_Now its hard for me  
With my heart still on the mend  
Open up to me  
Like you do your girlfriends  
You sing to me  
And it's harmony  
Girl, what you do to me is everything  
Make me say anything  
Just to get you back again  
Why can't we just try_

_I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list_

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_What if I was good to you  
What if you were good to me  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me  
What if it was paradise  
What if we were symphonies  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you_

_I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list_

_I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore_

Inuyasha did a little dance step as the music still played and went back to his seat, while everyone clapped. He blushed a little when he looked at Kagome, but quickly covered it up.

"Whatever" he said.

A/N: Did you like it? In case you don't know, this song is "Lonely No More" by Rob Thomas. Review, vote, and leavesong suggestions. Til next time.


	15. Inuyasha Feels Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "Cold" by Hope Partlow. 

Inuyasha Kareoke  
Chap. 15: Inuyasha Feels "Cold"

"Hey Shippo, do you want to go?" Kagome asked.

"Really? Sure." Shippo replied.

On his way up, Inuyasha got in front of him and walked up.

"Inuyasha! I was going up there and you already went." Shippo said, mad.

" So, I just thought of something and i'm going up to see if there is a song about it" Inuyasha said and walked up to the stage.

Shippo's lip trembled and started to cry. Inuyasha hated to see him cry, but never admitted it. He just continued up to the stage.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha flinched and turned around. Right now, fire could be around kagome and it wouldn't even burn her. Inuyasha pleded with her.

"Please, I promise. Just one more, please. Don't sit me. Anything but that."

Kagome settled down, "Fine, just one more. Shippo come here. You can go sometime later."

Shippo went over to his seat and sat down.

Inuyasha went up to the stage and found the song he was looking for. He went up to the mic and sang:

_I can still remember when  
We were first together  
Everytime you hold my hand  
It felt just like forever_

_Feels like it's not the same  
Is it me or has the weather change  
Say what you gotta say  
Somethings going wrong_

_It's getting cold in here baby  
AndI don't know what's going on  
But I feel your love has gone  
It's getting cold in here baby  
AndI don't know what went wrong  
But I think you're letting go_

_Used to be into me  
Now you're like "Whatever"  
All my friends can't believe  
That we're still together_

_Feels like something strange  
Is it you or has the weather changed  
Say what you gotta say  
I'm not here to place the blame_

_It's getting cold in here baby  
AndI don't know what's going on  
But I feel your love has gone  
It's getting cold in here baby  
AndI don't know what went wrong  
But I think you're letting go_

_Colder than it used to be  
And everything gets a little bit harder  
Frozen just like you and me _

_It's getting cold in here baby  
And i don't know whats going on  
But i feel that love is gone  
You should know  
You should know_

_It's getting cold in here baby  
And I feel a chill coming on  
And I think your love has gone  
It's getting cold in here baby  
And I don't know what went wrong  
But I think you're letting go_

_Yeah, I think you're letting go_

_How could you be so cold?_

_And I don't know what went wrong  
But I think you're letting go_

Inuyasha went back to his seat and felt a slap on the side of his cheek.

"I knew i should have had shippo gone. That was about Kikyo, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was and if you listened to it, you would have understood what I was saying!"

"So, it was still about Kikyo"

"But it was about something different"

"But it was still about her"

"Not really..."

The argument went on and on until Miroku and Sango had to stop it.

"Whatever" Inuyasha said, "It still was not about kikyo in that way"

"Was too"

"Was Not"

A/N: Hope You liked It. Review.


	16. Kagome's In Another Life

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or the song "In Another Life" by Ashlee Simpson 

Inuyasha Kareoke  
Chap.16 Kagome's "In Another Life"

The room had been silent for about 10 minutes before someone spoke up.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Inuyasha turned to look at her, "I am to,"

"I shouldn't have used all my anger on you."

"But the funny part is you were kind of mad at yourself. I mean you are Kikyo's reincarnation so you have.."

Inuyasha stopped there. He didn't want to make her angry again.

Kagome got up and walked up on stage, with Inuyasha's eyes following her. She picked a song and went up to the mic:

_Do you love me  
oh do you love me  
I say so  
Do you need me  
oh do you need me  
God I hope  
I get this feeling deep inside  
That somewhere somehow you passed me by  
I can't put my finger on it but  
The more that I see you the more that I know_

_Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been  
You finish all my sentences before they begin  
And I know that look in your eyes  
It's like I've seen you before about a million times  
In another life  
In another life maybe  
Iin another life you must've been mine_

_You make me feel so  
You make me so  
Beautiful  
It doesn't matter  
No it never matters  
If we're out or home  
We can make hours into years  
Wherever you go you're always here  
It's like I've known you from before  
But I'm just so happy you walked through my door_

_Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been  
You finish all my sentences before they begin  
And I know that look in your eyes  
It's like I've seen you before about a million times  
In another life  
In another life maybe  
Iin another life you must've been mine_

_I'm breathing you in  
I'm breathing you out  
You're all around me  
No matter what we do  
I wanna spend my life with you  
Only you_

_Do you love me  
oh do you love me  
Say you love me  
oh say you love me_

_Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been  
You finish all my sentences before they begin  
And I know that look in your eyes  
It's like I've seen you before about a million times  
In another life  
Iin another life maybe  
Iin another life you must've been mine_

_And I know that look in your eyes  
It's like I've seen you before about a million times  
In another life  
Iin another life maybe  
In another life you must've been mine_

_Do you love me  
oh say you love me_

Kagome sat down and Inuyasha turned to her, "You know, you didn't have to..."

"But I did" she said, "Thanks for the idea"

"Your welcome?"

Miroku taped Inuyasha, "Confused"

"Oh yeah" he replied.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it's late and I had this idea in my head all night. Hope you liked it. Review.


End file.
